


sin sin sin

by hollow_moon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon
Summary: Zelda's curiosity gets the best of her as she goes to take a peek at the crowned prince of Garlemald.





	sin sin sin

Zelda’s first encounter with the Crowned Prince of Garlemald was a mysterious one. No one would tell her much about him, and if she asked they would simply say tell her he was a monster with no remorse. Curious by nature, she wanted to know more, but decided not to press the subject further.

It was the second encounter that she decided she wanted more. Needed more. He was strange, a puzzle without all the pieces; a chest of mystery just begging to be unlocked. Though pandora’s box could be described in a similar manner, she felt no anxiety over exploring the secret that was Zenos Yae Galvus. So she decided to explore the subject, and sneak her way into Doma Castle, where he currently resided. Soon after the sun had set, she infiltrated the compound, without telling anyone where she was going. If she were to be captured Izabella would never let her hear the end of it.

She didn’t plan to be captured though, she would simply get in, apprehend the information she needed, and get out. Of course, nothing ever really goes as planned, does it? Dressed in a black leather trench coat, she used the cover of darkness to her advantage. The moon was hidden by a thick layer of clouds. So long as she didn’t make much sound, no one would ever know she was there. After scaling the wall, she found herself in what she assumed was the throne room. Despite it being a late hour, Zenos sat there and listened as his subordinates read reports. One of which was about Grynewaht, and how he was once again defeated by the warriors of light.

Zelda listened carefully as the soldier nervously read the report “Why so shaken, lieutenant?” asked Zenos from his throne. 

“A-Apologizes, sir.” said the soldier, as he saluted. Zenos watched with a smirk on his face, leaning his head against his hand. Zelda peeked out from behind a lioness statue, and the movement seemed to attract Zenos’ attention. They made eye contact for a split second, before Zelda ducked back behind the statue. She knew he had saw her, yet he continued on as normal. Another soldier came up to read a report, but it was typical “If the information you have for me isn’t of great importance, please excuse yourselves.” he said coldly, and motioned them away.

The soldiers glanced back at one another, debating whether or not to leave, however, it seemed none of them had anything of great importance. Thus, they left in a hurry. A silence fell over the great hall, as Zelda waited for him to call her out. He seemed to enjoy dragging out the tense silence, letting the uncomfortable atmosphere build until it was so thick you could hardly breathe. Taking a deep breath, Zenos stood up from his throne, and began to leave the hall. He stopped in front of the statue from which Zelda hid behind, but said nothing.  
He knew Zelda would follow, like a lost puppy. He never glanced back, he never acknowledged her, and though she was as silent as a shadow, he knew she was there. They finally arrived at what seemed to be his living quarters. Two large wooden doors towered over them at the end of a long hall. Zelda assumed it once belonged to the king of Ala Mhigo. Now it served a tyrant prince. 

He opened the door, glancing back at Zelda, who now stood in the middle of the hall, only a few feet away from him; “Come in if you so desire, but only if you’re prepared to accept the consequences.” he said slowly, and closed the door behind him. Zelda stared at the entrance to his room, her heart pounding so hard she felt as though it would burst. Her conscious told her ‘no’ ‘it’s wrong’ ‘walk through that door and he will surely kill you’. Yet she wanted to desperately to enter, the urge to find what was behind those cold and merciless eyes. Without even realizing she had already approached the door, and placed her hand on the knob.

She thought for a moment ‘only if you’re prepared to accept the consequences’ she remembered. The idea of consequences was kind of exciting for her. She knew Zenos was just beyond the door, waiting for her to make her choice. So she made it, knowing deliberating on what could go wrong would only postpone the inevitable. Her choice was made as soon as she entered the castle. Twisting the knob, she entered, and closed the door behind her.Leaning against it, she locked her gaze onto the floor. Only looking up ever so slightly, never once meeting the prince’s gaze.

She observed her surroundings. A large bed took up the right side, while on the left there was a rather fancy looking fireplace. Beside it, stood an armor stand, how decorated with the set he usually wore. The fire was not lit however, as it was mid-summer in the desert. The windows were open, and lamps lined the walls. Zenos sat at the edge of his bed, Susano’s sword in his lap, polishing it with long unbroken stokes. He seemed bare without his thick armor protecting him. He simply wore a pale woolen shirt, and pants, the sash that commonly adorned his waist lay beside him. He only raised his gaze when she had looked over at him “I knew you would come here eventually, you’re a curious little kitten, aren’t you?” he questioned curiously.

“You seem to know everything, don’t you?” asked Zelda, slowly approaching him.

Zenos smirked, and turned his attention back to the katana “And you seem to know nothing.”he replied. When she got within a foot of him he raised his sword to her throat “Was it truly curiosity that brought you here?” he questioned. Zelda stiffened, knowing the sword was sharp enough to slice her flesh without much effort. He had her where he wanted.

“You’re the one who knows everything.” said Zelda. Rising to his feet, he kept the sword placed firmly under her chin, she could feel the sting of the blade, despite it not yet piercing her skin. 

Staring down at her he lowered the blade with a smirk, and walked past her to place it on it’s stand “I have my theories…” said Zenos “Though I find it funny that the rabbit would so willingly strut right up to the wolf’s maw out of simple curiosity.” he explained and moved back toward her. Lifting her chin, he met her crimson gaze with his own, “Those eyes once filled with the desire to defeat me, now burn with a different kind of desire.” Zelda looked away, ashamed with herself and her actions. She moved away from his hand “My, my, what would your allies think. To see you so close to me, yet not once raising your blade against me.” he said coldly.

Imagining her allies reactions if they ever found out sparked something in her. Zelda’s shame soon switched to anger, and she raised both of her daggers to his throat. Zenos watched without much care. Though he smirked down at her “If only you had the strength.” he said softly and grabbed her wrists gently, lowering her weapons from his throat. Closing her eyes she let her blades drop to the floor, and found herself moving closer to him. He pulled her into an embrace and gently stroked her hair.

“What have I done?” she asked as she buried her face into his chest.

Zenos pulled away and lifted her chin “You are merely acting on primitive impulse,” he told her. A silence fell over them as he gazed into her eyes, searching for her greatest fears and wishes. He smirked “I will give you want you so desire, and then set you free.” he said while taking both her hands into one of his, and reaching for his sash “But for tonight, you are mine…” he whispered into her ear, and wrapped her wrists with the sash, tying it into a tight knot. 

Sitting on the bed he pulled her into his lap, and trailed his lips down her jaw to her neck. He pushed the coat off her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor. The shirt below it was loose fitting, yet tucked into her waist band. As he untucked it and slithered his way to her breasts, he pressed his lips to her own. A sensual gesture for such a sinful act. He kissed her passionately, lovingly, and then undid her bra. As he took her bare breast into her hand, she let out a gasp; Zenos took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips and into her mouth.

Overtaken by desire, Zelda began to move her hips over his growing erection. A groan escaped his mouth, as he took his free hand and pushed the small of her back, encouraging her to move more. Gripping his shirt tightly she let out a breathy moan as he took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it firmly. Tired of her mouth, he took his free hand and gripped her hair tightly, pulling it harshly so her neck was exposed.

“Such a needy little thing.” he said before biting down on her shoulder, savoring in the sound that escaped her throat. Zelda knew it would surely leave a bruise. He grinded his hips against hers as he sucked on her skin, marking her as his own. Overwhelmed by the mixture of conflicting emotions, Zelda could do nothing more than give in. Sensing her doubts, Zenos stopped and gazed at her longingly “You still deny your desire even now?” he questioned her, keeping a tight grip on her hair.

“This is wrong.” she replied “I’m betraying everything I worked for, my allies… my friends- If they knew.” she paused, tears welling in her eyes. 

Zenos lifted her from his lap and pushed her over the edge of the bed, gripping her throat with one hand and squeezing; leaving only just enough space for her to barely breathe. With a dark look in his eye he hovered over her, his hair draping over her form like a canopy. There was a different look in his eye, not the usually hunger for blood; this time it was a hunger for lust “Yes…” he breathed gripping her neck just a little bit tighter “You betrayed them all for me, you came here on your own free will, and here you are in my bed. I can imagine the look on their faces…” he trailed off. His eyes glossed over, looking at Zelda but not truly focusing on her. “Oh yes, you’ve never experienced what it’s like to be hated by an entire nation… Truly it is a sight to behold.” he said darkly.

“Stop it.” said Zelda through her tears. Zenos took his free hand and wiped away the water from her eyes.

“You cannot deny it for much longer.” he said while untying her bonds. He pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her torso to him fully. Gripping her breasts with both of his hands he smirked “To think you would so willingly give your innocence to your greatest enemy, how curious.” he said and moved away to untie her boots. He did so meticulously, running his hand down her inner thigh and over her calf. He kept his lips pressed to her knee while he slipped each shoe off of her foot. After her shoes were gone, and cast to the other side of the room, he placed his hands on her hips, and slowly removed her pants and undergarments in one swift movement.

As she lay completely bare under him, her arousal was obvious, ”Get up.” ordered Zenos, as he took her place and sat at the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and then admired Zelda standing before him. Of course, Zelda couldn’t help but admire him as well, and when he took notice of his he chuckled darkly “Turn around.” he said with a motion of his finger. When she did so, he took her wrists behind her back, and tied them once again. Tighter than before, it seemed as though he was growing impatient. 

He gripped her shoulders and turned her back to face him, and then pushed her to her knees. Now at eye level with his hips, Zelda could clearly see his arousal. When he pulled it out she looked away with a heavy blush, “Take it.” he ordered “Take my cock into that little mouth of yours,” he said moving her head toward his erection. Gripping her hair tightly, he watched as she opened her jaws and wrapped her lips around him. A low gravely moan escaped his chest “If you do well...I shall return the favor.” he told her pushing her head further down his shaft, causing her to gag. 

Bobbing her head up and down, Zelda did her best to please him, listening carefully to the sounds he made. Soft moans and hisses with each movement of her tongue. Zenos leaned back and watched as she worked “Does it come naturally? Like an instinct bred from generation to generation?” he asked with a smirk. He let out a soft laugh, but gasped as Zelda accidentally brushed her teeth against him. Grabbing her face with his other hand he held her in place “Ah- Easy now, beast. Don’t get too carried away.” he said before bucking his hips, pushing further into her mouth. When his tip hit the back of her throat he groaned loudly and began to move faster. 

He saw her as such a feral creature, now tamed and wrapped around his little finger. The sight of her on her knees with his cock in her mouth was enough to push him over the edge “You’re going to- ah-haa- swallow.” he ordered through his gasps and moans. His orgasm washed over him with such ferocity he trembled and spilled into her mouth. He gripped her head so tightly Zelda wondered if he was going to crush her skull. However, he soon came down from his high, and Zelda swallowed his salty seed.

“Good...Very good.” he told her and released her hair. Zenos lifted her up bridal style, and placed her on the center of the bed “I shall return the favor, as promised.” he told her before spreading her her legs and placing gentle kisses along her thigh. Running his hands along her hips, he placed his thumb on her clit, and began to move it slowly and teasingly. He watched her reactions tentatively, the way she squirmed and moaned, silently begging for more. 

“Zenos…” she whispered closing her eyes tightly. Running his fingers along her wetness, he coated them in her own juices, and replaced his thumb with his own tongue. A soft hum emitted from him as he tasted her, reveling in how he had made her into this mess. The two fingers he had coated teased at her entrance, slowly pushing further and further until they were completely inside. 

Feeling her tense up he used his free hand to stroke her side “Relax, beast. All will become clear.” he told her. She could feel him smirk against her clit, as he began moving his fingers in and out at a teasing pace. A knot began to develop in her stomach, as her desire burned hotter than ever. His fingers and tongue were so compelling, she moved her hips against his mouth, only to have them be pushed forcefully to the mattress “Very well.” he said before removing his fingers from her and hovering over her small form.

“I must admit I have become impatient as well - don’t expect any mercy.” he said as he pushed the woolen pants off of his hips. Pushing her legs over his shoulders he moved closer to her, their faces only centimeters away. Aligning himself with her entrance, he wasted no time pushing into her. Zelda would have gripped his shoulder tightly, if it weren’t for her hands being tied behind her back. She let out a whimpering moan, and a quiet cry. When he was fully inside her, Zenos caressed her cheek, “I have never felt such pleasure before, oh how I’ve longed for a moment like this.” he said as he slowly moved his hips, only barely moving in and out of her.

She felt so full, almost complete.To be made one with her rival enemy. It was wrong, and yet felt perfectly right. All she could think about was him, and the release he could grant her. The knot building in her core grew tighter and tighter. The more he moved the closer each of them got to their climax. The closer each of them became, the louder they moaned. It felt as though it was just them, against the world. 

Zenos held her closer, moving faster and with more ferocity. He locked eyes with her “Say my name, scream it to the heavens, let them all know who brought you over the edge and delivered you pure ecstasy.” he told her as he dug his nails into her shoulders.

Zelda felt herself coming closer, “Zenos,” and closer, “Zenos,” until finally the knot inside her broke, “Zenos,” she whispered” as a wave of pleasure washed over her body. As she trembled and shook, Zenos continued to move, riding out her orgasm, until he too released inside her.

There was a moment of silence between them, only heavy breaths and the pounding of hearts in sync.

They soon fell asleep, Zelda curling herself beside him as he held her close. Whatever she was to him would never be known. As soon as the morning light peered over the mountains, she was gone.


End file.
